Paranoia
by CrystalxClearxConfusion
Summary: This is a story of a child Bella Swan with paranoia. But when she meets the new boy, Edward Cullen, he tries to help her understand everything's not out for her. Crappy summary, I know. Story is better than it sounds, trust me :D Hinted BellaxEdward


~*Paranoia*~  
~*A work of CrystalxClearxConfusion*~

~*Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own imagination.*~

~*~--_--~*~

_Bella Swan, age 17, is paranoid. Not just paranoid like "I think someone's watching me". No, it isn't that easy. She thinks the refrigerator is after her. She thinks Edward is actually a secret agent who is going to kidnap her in her sleep to give to aliens so they can probe her. She thinks that knives are going to come to life and stab her in her sleep. It's really sad, but o well. This is a tale of a child with paranoia. Are you prepared to read the comedy of the century? I hope, because our tale is about to begin...._

"Bella! Wake up! You're going to be late for school!"

"But if I get out of my bed the bugs that live under my bed will take me away!"

"That's ridiculous! ....Ugh.... I... I killed all of them!"

"Okay... but if I die, it's your fault."

Charlie sighed. His daughter is too paranoid for her own good. One of these days it's going to eat her alive. The best he can do for her right now is to just pray she gets some sense. And stop trying to attack him every time he pulls the toaster out to make toast.

Bella put on her favorite outfit: It consisted of a pair of bleached jeans, a shirt with the American Idiot logo on it (the heart grenade), a pair of earrings with music notes on them, a black bracelet, and some All-Star Converse. As you can tell, she loves music in this little fanfic. But shh... She doesn't know this is a fanfic, so don't say anything.

She cautiously ate her cereal (she thought there was poison in it, until Charlie forced some down her throat so she would know it wasn't poisoned), grabbed her bag, shot a glance at the fridge, and ran out to the car. She popped in a CD (Dookie by Green Day) and turned it on the song Basket Case, which is also the inspiration for this fanfic. She drove slowly and carefully to school while singing along to the song.

_Do you have the time  
To listen to me whine  
About nothing and everything all at once  
I am one of those  
Melodramatic fools  
Neurotic to the bone, no doubt about it  
Sometimes I give myself the creeps  
Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me  
It all keeps adding up  
I think I'm cracking up  
Am I just paranoid?  
Or am I stoned?_

She pulled into the parking lot, only to find her usual spot had been taken.

_This is strange,_ she thought. _This is a nice car for a crappy town. I wonder who the owner is. ...He's probably a super secret agent going to take me to the aliens! AHH!!_

Quickly shaking the thought from her head, she ran into the school. She continued along her normal routine until biology. She sat down in her usual spot, and waited for the bell to ring. Just as it rang, a beautiful man walked in. He was gorgeous. No fault could be found in him. He was just... perfect.

"Hello, sir. My name is Edward Cullen. I'm sorry if I was a little late, I'm the new kid and got lost trying to find class."

"It's alright, Mr. Cullen. You can have the empty seat next to Ms. Swan. She's a wonderful student, I'm sure you'll get along fine."

He glanced around at Bella and his eyes turned black. Now she was getting scared.

_O no! He don't even know me but he hates me! He's probably the one that drives that fancy car and is waiting to take me away to the aliens!_

He glared at her the whole way, but reluctantly sat down. He looked at her funny, but still smiled. But still, he moved his chair to the edge of the desk, trying to keep his distance.

She quickly wrote him a note and passed it to him. He opened it up suspiciously and read the note. It read:

Look, I'm sorry if I did anything to upset you. I don't even know you, but I'm still sorry. Please don't eat me or send me to the aliens or something.

He hastily wrote a reply and handed it to her. She gasped; even his handwriting was beautiful.

_You haven't done anything wrong, and I don't hate you. And I'm not going to send you to the aliens._

But you act like you hate me, and you didn't say anything about not eating me.

_Did you happen to forget your meds this morning?_

....CRAP! Yes, I did .

_What's wrong with you?_

Paranoia is what the doctor says, but I really don't trust him. I'm going to another one for a second opinion.

_I see._

"Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan... are you having problem paying attention or is my teaching just unimportant to you?"

"I'm sorry, sir... I was just handing Edward some notes to copy, where he's new and all."

So, she handed him some notes and he dismissed the thought that they were passing notes.

_Whew, today is going to be a long day...._

~*Author's Note: Please leave a review and I'll love you forever.*~


End file.
